charile church
by lady-buttons
Summary: the summary of this story is that its really sad  '


** chapter 1 ** This story is from my mate Ruth love you always oxoxo Charlie church I was just like any other girl until March 3rd 1939; when it happen I was_** scared**_ & I was** cold** and I was _alone_ BUT all this is what made me stronger and unlike any other girl they isn't anyone like me and when I died there wont be anyone like me ever again. In a cold and dark room were the windows were to high to see out of was the bed room in which I lived I was a shy, kind, sweet and never thought of my future (seeming I didn't have a future) to be fun, amazing or even I wanted to do and live like; I said "when I leave this place I will grow up to be just like my mother the cow that she is but she is to busy and enjoying herself to care and get me out of here" even though my mum was the one who put me in the care home.

One night I was looking up at my old ceiling until I heard Ms Cherrytop opening the front door; (Ms Cherrytop is the caretaker at lowlake care home were i lived; she lives at the top of hill were the children are FORBIDED to go!) I always thought of Ms Cherrytop not to be the secretive type she is forever telling me to put my hair up and to not chew with a cowish movement in my jaw; but come on I can't help it I am related to my mother =L I walked down the top two steps and peaked thought banter at Ms Cherrytop and this black shadow of a man who was wearing a big, long coat which looked like a body bag at first which did scare me but I made no sounds just to be sure that I wasn't spotted by anyone because if I got caught out of bed after lights out that would of be 10 smacks with the cane round the back of the legs till they bleed and I could walk for 2 days or more I have been caught twice and I have the scares to prove it but there isn't anything I could do bout it so we tried your best to stay in line; Ms Cherrytop walked up the hill to her house with the body bag man following her behind and watching her every move which made my body feel on edge; I followed them, running across the field

in only my dressing down, PJ's and furry slippers to the hill and hind in the bushes just outside the cottage in which Ms Cherrytop lives and was with body bag man when I thought it to be safe I slipped pass the window to the tree that was right outside the door and I could hear every word that was said…

"_So then do you have it?"_

"Yer it's in the bag but, before I give it to you, you have to keep up your end of the deal… Do you remember what I asked for?"

"_Yer I remember but I don't see why you need this"_

Then the body bag man grabbed her and shoved her on the table and shouted… "WELL ITS NOT YOUR PLACE TO SEE WHY I NEED IT JUST GIVE IT TO ME AND THEN YOU WILL FORGET ME AND NEVER TALK, DREAM,WISH OR EVEN THINK OF ME FOR TO LONG OR I WILL GET THE BOYS TO HELP YOU GET THE MESSAGE GOT IT …( she did answer) GOT IT" and he slapped her round the face and though her of the table on to her hard, cold, stone floor she started crying in a pool of her own blood and saying "ok I am sorry" over and, over and over , and over again; was sitting there watching, hoping and crying as Ms was dying BUT, body bag man saw me and came running out side but I was already half way down the hill and across the field and in the dark room getting all of my things and I jumped out of the window and ran down the road until I got to the middle of London and got into phone box and phone the police and told them watch I saw then I ran off as far away from the phone boxes and care home as my little legs would carry me when I finally stopped I fell to the floor and was crying in a mudding puddle thinking I was going to died like Ms Cherrytop; I... I was scared and I had no one I know I didn't at the care home but now I am really on my own no money, no home and not even a charge of clothes then as I started to pull my self together that's when I heard it, I heard the alerts to let us know when German bombers were coming I horrified when I heard them, I was basically leave for dead so I jumped into a trash can that was close by and I put the lid on and prayed for my live.

When I looked out to see if it was clear I saw body's, and lots of them as I go out I fell into a puddle with mud, blood and ashes mixed in I was sick; I got up and then I tripped over and fell on a really shape piece of glass from the shop windows that was bombed straight in front of me I was lucky... very lucky I went looking at the mess and saw my sister Vicky on the floor but she wasn't moving I ran to her side and put her head on my legs I played with her hair it was long golden and curly she was beautiful she also lived in the care home with me she must of followed me if I knew I would of helped her but "she is dead gone to heaven and for an ever lasting sleeping and may all your dreams be good and nice I will also be thinking of you" I said as I was filling up with tears I healed her for the whole night then I buried her under the tree me and her planted years ago on the field were we played when we were younger.


End file.
